


少年保罗之烦恼

by expp



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expp/pseuds/expp
Summary: 又名：麦卡特尼的忧郁
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 6





	少年保罗之烦恼

保罗麦卡特尼不知道他和约翰列侬应该算什么关系。

当然不是情侣，他想，他们都有各自的女友，他和简，约翰和辛西娅，她们都是好女孩。

他们的关系，更类似于互相打手枪解决需要的高中男学生，男学生会互相打手枪吗？他不知道，但是他从前常常和约翰一起打手枪，和其他几个初期的乐队成员一起。他当然是最好的，但约翰也不差，就因为这个，他们刚开始搞在一起的时候为位置分配争吵了一番。最后是约翰赢了，约翰总是对的，而他，因为他谦让的美德，成为了在下面的那个。

老实说，这不赖，倒不是说他有多喜欢，只是约翰在做那档子事的时候总能把他的伶牙俐齿用对地方，总之非常不错，各个方面都是。

他不知道约翰怎样认为，约翰从不谈论他们的关系。保罗有点担心自己之所以乐于维持现状是因为他体验到了一种不同的角色，你知道的，类似女孩的那种。

但是对于约翰，操他和操一个女孩有什么分别呢？也许他还不如一个女孩。女孩们铺散的长发，灵活的身体，柔软的胸脯，他通通没有，他就是一个和约翰完全一样的男人，甚至连一点神秘感都没有。

保罗忧心忡忡，他不知道自己是怎么了，和那些女孩们上床的时候他可不是这样，被他服务过的女孩都对他交口称赞。但是和约翰，天啊，他简直像一个处男。他小心翼翼，就像刚认识约翰的时候一样，一会儿担心自己不够热情，一会又觉得是不是太过了，他就差掐着秒表做了。

而约翰，你很难从他脸上看出他对刚刚的性事是不是满意，他总是那副表情，做完了就搂在一起睡觉，第二天再不提这件事。直到下一次自然而然的直接开始。

我应该对自己有点自信，他想。

可是你全裸着面对约翰列侬的时候要怎样才能算有自信呢，更何况约翰也他妈是全裸的。

保罗忧郁，保罗烦恼。

这会儿他们四个凑在一块儿，乔治又在炫耀昨天约会的女孩了。

对于他们的事，保罗确定布莱恩知道得彻彻底底，没什么能逃过经纪人先生的目光如炬，但谢天谢地，布莱恩大发慈悲的什么都没说。林戈应该猜到了一些，别看他平时不声不响，其实他一直都细心的观察着一切，尤其是他的两个队友。至于乔治，保罗敢说他什么都没察觉到，这个少根筋的傻小伙每天都想着他的姑娘们，对队友之间微妙的关系毫不关心。

尽管他们都这么明显了——他们常常突然一起消失，早晨又一起出现——乔治还傻傻的以为他们是在写歌呢！

当然啦，他们的确是在写歌。他们到一个房间里单独待着，一人一把吉他，或者用同一架钢琴，就能开始写歌。

但是写歌总有灵感枯竭的时候，他们需要一起放松，做点别的什么事情。说明白些吧，他们靠上床来放松，肌肤间的抚触从神经末梢震颤着传到大脑，于是灵感总能跟其他东西一起喷射出来，他们那些在排行榜上遥遥领先的小曲就是这样写出来的。

这大概也是约翰和他上床的一个原因，保罗暗暗在自己心里的小本子上加上一条。

“你们呢，昨晚过得怎么样？”乔治结束了自己的部分，开始关心队友们的夜生活。保罗后悔邀请乔治加入乐队了，他为什么就不能停下来，老像个青春期男孩儿一样叽叽喳喳个没完，他根本不是什么安静的披头士。

保罗在内心腹诽着，约翰却出人意料的接了话，要知道他一般不参与乔治这些小话题，“其实我昨晚过得不错，”他拿目光掠过所有人的时候意有所指的在保罗这里停顿了一下，接着说：“我是说，昨晚那个女孩很不错。”

保罗马上意识到约翰在玩什么把戏，他努力维持着面部表情，心里却早已跑过去捂住了约翰的嘴。昨天晚上约翰一直和自己腻在一起，两个人折腾到凌晨才睡，就约翰那一肚子坏水，这个所谓的女孩十有八九就是指自己。

“她长得漂亮，身材也棒，她温柔的眼睛看着你的时候，会让你觉得你就是这个世界上她最爱的人。她经验丰富，最重要的是，她的声音好听极了，当她……”约翰稍稍停顿一下，给了大家几秒反应这个省略的词汇，“简直像唱歌一样。”

操他的约翰列侬，现在他的脸一定红透了，保罗想，他没法控制自己，大家一定都发现了，连最傻的乔治都会发现了，他在心里痛骂着约翰的口无遮拦，一边遮掩着自己慌张的脸色，一边又慌张的观察其他两个人的脸色。

“那你不如邀请她加入我们乐队。”乔治嘻嘻哈哈地打着趣儿。哦乔治，他爱乔治，把乔治带进乐队是他做过最正确的决定，乔治天真无邪，是个好孩子。而林戈，他明显知道约翰在说什么，但他是个善良的人，从不愿意让别人尴尬，所以他研究着他有趣的架子鼓，装作没听见他们说话。

而那个罪魁祸首，只有他洋洋得意，脸上摆着约翰列侬式的坏笑，从房间那一头远远地看着保罗。

他真是世界上最最讨厌的人，坏透了。保罗在心里愤愤地想，不过他大概喜欢我们之间的事，至少是喜欢我的声音，也许我今天晚上应该更多的……

哦不，停下，我在想什么。

一定是和乔治待久了，我也变得蠢兮兮的，保罗这样开解着自己。

现在他们“刚写完一首美妙的歌”，约翰躺在他身边，闭着眼睛仿佛睡着了。他的嘴唇很薄，鼻梁笔挺，平时透出机灵劲的眼睛被盖住了，这使他看起来像一个无害的婴儿，微微的蜷着。

“我想，”保罗看了一眼约翰以确保他没有睡着，“我们应该暂停一下这种事。”

“什么事？”约翰从微微张开的眼皮缝里漫不经心地看着他。

“就是……我们之间的这种……”

约翰睁开眼睛，完全不像刚刚那个小婴儿了，他讽刺道：“是吗，保罗麦卡特尼终于想起来要对他心爱的女友忠贞不二了？”

“不，不是这个，”保罗不确定约翰是不是被激怒了，“你明知道我们不在乎这个。”

“那是为什么，难道你想跟乔治上床吗，我宁愿跟他一起写歌。”哦，这就是约翰，总是这样刻薄，保罗想，至少表面上。

“我只是……我不知道你是不是……”他花了好长时间才理清楚他到底要说什么，“我完全不知道你为什么想要这样，我的意思是，很明显你喜欢女孩，我不明白。”

约翰的脸色好了一些，他用胳膊半撑起上半身，俯视着保罗。“你不明白，”他揶揄着，“你不知道我为什么跟你上床？”

保罗在他自上而下的注视中微微有点脸红，不过大概被他的阴影盖住了，“嗯，我也不太确定我们这样是不是正常，”不，他确定这不正常，不管怎么看跟自己的好兄弟上床都绝对不正常，“总之有点奇怪。”

“你觉得我为什么想要这样？”

“我？嗯……你也许是……需要新的尝试，你知道的，而且……这样也很方便，有些时候太晚了不方便再约女孩过来，然后你……大概觉得我也不错，就像你今天说的那些……写歌也是。”保罗支支吾吾的，这是他的真心话，他应该理直气壮的，但面对着约翰，他总是感到一阵心虚。

约翰仍然看着他，逆光里的眼睛闪闪发亮，“麦卡，你不如看上去聪明。”

他不懂约翰的意思，约翰很少这样打哑谜，他总是直来直往。

约翰却仿佛打定主意不再继续这场有意义的谈话，将被子盖在他身上，轻轻地环住他，说：“就先闭嘴吧，睡觉，好吗？”

好吧，保罗没有反对，约翰总是对的，不是吗？虽然他还是疑惑着，烦恼着，但他相信他还有很长的时间可以去弄清楚，毕竟一切才刚开始呢。

那时候，保罗是这样想的。


End file.
